


Awkward Meetings

by DestielOTP73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOTP73/pseuds/DestielOTP73
Summary: After Anakin and Obi-Wan both get random compliments at work, they find out the two men are brothers, and in school with them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Compliments and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when something embarrassing happens to me? I project onto Anakin 😂
> 
> *Edit*  
> I changed the title cause I wrote it differently on here than my doc, so 🤷♀️

"Obi, what do you say to an attractive person who compliments you on just doing your job?" Anakin said as he plopped on the couch.  
"I assume this happened to you today?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.  
Anakin sighed. "Yes. This attractive guy walked up to me and said, 'Thanks for doing what you're doing' and I was just like, 'Thanks'. But what was I supposed to say? 'just doing my job and hey, can I have your children?'"  
Obi-Wan laughed and sat next to him. "No, maybe just, thanks, and I'm Anakin by the way. What's your name? I actually had a similar thing happen at my job earlier today. Maybe it's the same guy."  
"I doubt it," Anakin said. "He's not really your type."  
"Did you get his name, at least?" Obi-Wan asked.  
Anakin covered his face with a pillow and groaned. "No."  
"Oh. Well, I got my guy's name _and_ number. Soo.. sorry?" He said.  
Anakin groaned again. "Why can't I be as smooth as you are?"  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "We're not actually related, you know."  
Anakin sat up, setting the pillow on his lap. "I know. You're just my attractive, older step brother who can get anyone he wants."  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Not anyone. And you don't give yourself enough credit, you're not so bad yourself."  
Anakin laughed. "Fine. Hey, what's your guy's name?"  
Obi-Wan lit up and pulled out his phone. "His name is Cody. He's a vet and an animal science major. He has this cool scar he got from some shrapnel, you'd think it's as cool as I think it's attractive."  
Anakin laughed. "He sounds like just your type. A hard shell with a soft inside. I hope it goes well for you two, you deserve to be happy."  
Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a side hug and kissed his forehead. "You deserve happiness too, my dear."  
Anakin let out a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "I'm working on believing that. But thanks."  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Anytime. Now go get some rest, maybe you'll see your secret admirer tomorrow." He winked as he left to his room.  
Anakin groaned, but went to bed.  
Fate wouldn't hate him enough to make Obi-Wan right, would it?  
\------------------

Anakin underestimated how much fate enjoyed playing with him. He walked into his first class and spotted a familiar buzz cut with a blue and white hoodie.  
"Kriff," he whispered as he made sure to sit on the opposite side of the room. "Obi-Wan is going to be so annoying about this."  
"I recognize that name, would happen to be his younger brother?" An unfamiliar voice said.  
Anakin jumped a bit, then nodded. "I am. And you are?"  
"Cody Fett, a new.. acquaintance of Obi-Wan's," the man said.  
"Oh, cool. He told me about you. Nice to meet you," Anakin said and sat next to him. "I didn't expect to see you here, he said you're an animal science major?"  
Cody laughed. "Yeah, but I have a minor in construction, so I'm here. What's your major?"  
"I'm an electrical engineering major."  
"Cool. My little brother is in engineering too. He's actually in this class, on the other side. You see the guy in the hoodie with a buzz cut?"  
How could Anakin not see him? He was exactly who he was trying to avoid coming over here.  
"Yeah," he breathed out. "I see him."  
"You okay? You're looking a little pale there," Cody said, looking at Anakin.  
He forced a smile and nodded, pulling out his notebook. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I forgot my water bottle today, is all."  
"Well, I have an extra one. Here you can have it. I'll have Rex get it back from you at the end of the day. You're going to that engineering career fair right?"  
Anakin suddenly remembered Obi-Wan mentioning that a while ago, and telling him that he was taking him to something tonight. "Oh, yeah. Definitely. Obi-Wan's taking me, he has to drag me everywhere. I forget about a lot of things," Anakin said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Cody smiled. "Maybe I'll find an excuse to go with Rex. I'll grab that from you tonight, remember to stay hydrated."  
Anakin looked at the blue water bottle in front of him warily. "Will do." He fought off the urge to add mom on the end of that, Cody was just like Obi-Wan.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, Anakin suddenly noticing that Rex was in almost all of his classes. How had he never noticed the guy before?  
Anakin sent sporadic texts to Obi-Wan about it, saying he cursed him to suffer this and also letting him know that him and Cody would most likely be married by the end of the semester. Obi-Wan didn't enjoy that one, but he was supportive enough of Anakin's normal gay panic.

Anakin came home and sat on the couch, laying his legs on the top and hanging upside down.  
"Obi-Wan, you can say I told you so now."  
Obi-Wan came out of the kitchen with two mugs, and sat them on the coffee table. "I told you so. And yes, you still have to go to the career fair tonight."  
Anakin groaned and grabbed his robot mug, downing the sweetened coffee.  
"You're the best and worst brother ever."  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Come on, you better start getting ready if you want to be done in time for the fair."  
"We have three hours," Anakin groaned.  
"And you have someone to impress, come on. Go take a shower, I'll help you dry your hair if I can help pick out your clothes."  
Anakin sighed and stepped into his room to grab his bathrobe. "Fine. But I get to pick my shoes." He shut the door and Obi-Wan chuckled.  
"This is going to be a fun night."  
"You have to get ready too, Cody will be there," Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he ran into his room. "I can get this done, then help Ani," he whispered to himself.


	2. Career Fair (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the career fair and each have their improtu dates 
> 
> Anakin's point of view for this chapter, Obi-Wan's will be the part 2😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Cody’s Car ](%E2%80%9D)   
>  Obi-Wan’s car 

After an unnecessarily long period of time to get ready, Anakin and Obi-Wan both got in the car to head out to the career fair.

“You ready to go on a date with your future husband?” Anakin asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

Obi-Wan glared at him and said, “Are you ready for me to ditch you with your future boyfriend?” then walked off.

Anakin stood stunned for a minute, then ran to catch up with his brother. They just joked and chatted for the walk across the packed parking lot, then finally got to the school building.

“Ready for your second date?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan adjusted his sweater vest and pushed his glasses up. “I think I’m pulling this look off nicely, thank you very much.”

“I think I know someone who would like to p-”Anakin started, then Obi-Wan shoved his hand over the younger man’s mouth.

“Don’t even. I still get to tease you when you run away from your crush tonight,” he said.

Anakin shrunk and sighed. “Fine, I’ll stop until we get home.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I guess that is better than nothing,” then walked inside, immediately getting swallowed by the crowd, making Anakin’s anxiety spike. He stood against the building behind a nearby tree for a few minutes before he calmed down enough to go back in there. 

He walked back towards the front doors, then paused when he thought he spotted a familiar face, then shook it off. Before he could grab the door, a very attractive blonde haired man opened it for him. 

“Thank you,” Anakin managed to squeak out, before running into the crowd to get away from Rex.

“I didn’t know people still did that anymore,” Anakin muttered, then started looking around at the booths. That was when he remembered why he was here in the first place. The water bottle!

Obi-Wan had grabbed it when they left, but it must still be in the car. Anakin turned around to start the trek back to the vehicle, but when he saw the sea of people he would have to go through he shrunk back a step. And straight into whoever was behind him.

“Hey, are you alright?” he heard them say.

He turned around to assure them he was fine, but paused as he saw who it was. 

“Do you need anything? Water? An ambulance?” the guy said as Anakin stayed silent.

“Oh, sorry..I’m fine. Just a little..overwhelmed with the crowd,” he said, glad he could string a few words together during this interaction. “I forgot something in my car I have to get. It’s actually for you, well your brother but he said to give it to you.” Anakin rambled in front of Rex, coming a little unglued with both gay panic and normal panic.

He chuckled and said, “Okay. You must be Obi-Wan’s brother then. I’m Rex. I’ve seen you around, but never introduced myself.”

“Anakin, and nice to, uh, officially meet you, I guess,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well, would you like me to walk out with you? I’m known for being able to “part the seas” as my younger siblings like to call it,” Rex said.

Anakin froze again, then decided that gay panic was better than regular panic, so he nodded and followed Rex outside.

“You’re not going to kill me now that we’re alone, right?” Anakin said, feeling a little better after leaving the crowded space.

Rex laughed, lighting up his whole face and Anakin melted a little bit inside. “No, I’m not a murderer, I promise. Now, how far away is your car?”

Anakin shrugged, knowing he lost track of time while he teased Obi-Wan. “I think it was like a 5 minute walk here.”

Rex nodded. “Okay, so you remember where it is?”

Anakin stopped and looked over at Rex, “Kind of?”

Rex smiled and shook his head. “Okay then. Let’s get searching.”

\--------------------

They eventually found it, but it took at least 20 minutes. During that time, Anakin learned that Rex had 10 siblings and he knew a little bit about each of them. Anakin told Rex about his (2) cool siblings and they chatted about their families for awhile before they talked about what their hobbies were (Rex likes going to the shooting range, making mini metal buildings and building Legos, along with playings lots of video games) and when Anakin told him he knew how to fence, Rex’s eyes lit up and he asked if he could teach him how and Anakin just couldn’t say no.

He almost forgot what they had come out there for, until he saw Obi-Wan’s car. ‘Oh yeah, the water bottle.’

“Hey Rex, I found the car!” he yelled out, looking for the other man. 

Anakin jumped as Rex came up from behind him. “I was right here the whole time,” he said, laughing when he jumped.

Anakin glared, then handed him the water bottle. “That’s Cody’s.” As they started walking back, Anakin said, “Hey, since we’re put here, do you want to just drop it off at your car so you don’t have to lug it around?”

Rex shrugged. “Sure, but don’t worry, I actually remember where we parked.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at Rex’s smirk, then followed him across the parking lot, stopping in front of an old suburban. Rex just reached through an open window to throw the bottle in.

“Okay, we’re done with that. Ready to go back into the crowd?” he said, the teasing tone not matching the concern in his face.

Anakin took a deep breath, then smiled. “Yeah, I think so.”

Rex opened the door again and they walked back inside. “I’m going to find Cody, I already looked at everything. Want to come with me? I bet he found Obi-Wan with his superhuman tracking skills.”

Anakin hesitated, not wanting to leave but not really wanting to be too clingy either. “Sure. I haven’t seen anything, but I didn’t even remember this until Cody mentioned it, so that tells you how much I really care about it,” he chuckled.

Rex rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure. Bet you just forget everything, though.”

Anakin huffed and glared at him. “Not true.”

“Oh, but it is. Don’t listen to him, he gets defensive of his memory habits,” Obi-Wan said, coming up from behind them.

Rex chuckled. “You must be the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“And Rex, I presume?”

He nodded. “I hope you have my brother with you.”

Obi-Wan blushed then looked over his shoulder, pointing at the stage. “They had some technical difficulties, so he went to help with that.”

“Thanks!” Rex said, then ran over to Cody.

“You look like you’re ready to go home, little one,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Want to tell them goodbye first?”

Anakin shrugged. “I guess it’s good manners, right?”

Obi-Wan nodded, then walked over to the Fett brothers. “We’re going to head home, but I thought we’d say goodbye first. Thank you for entertaining me tonight, Cody. And Rex, thank you for taking care of Anakin.”

Rex nodded as Cody said, “I think you did most of the entertaining, but yeah, it was pretty fun for a career fair.”

They all smiled and waved goodbye.

“Now tell me,” Anakin said as they stepped outside. “How long did you two disappear for when you kissed?”

Obi-Wan hit his shoulder. “Anakin! We did no such thing. But how was your makeout session underneath the stars?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and said, “It was great, but not as good as the steamy sex afterwards.”

They both laughed as they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a guy hold the door open for me the other day and I was like, huh that was weird. Then my brain was like- 💡 it's project on Anakin time, so I finally got it written today 🙌😅

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have more fanfictions I should work on😅


End file.
